


Juno Steel and the Case of the Missing Memories

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anxiety, Closets, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions





	Juno Steel and the Case of the Missing Memories

_"Didn't that happen last week?"_  
_"No Peter. That was two years ago."_

It happens sporadically.

_" Didn't Sasha die in a biking accident?"_  
_"No, she's alive and well. Still on the hunt for Rex though. Why do you ask?"_  
_"No reason."_

Normally this wouldn't bother Juno.

_"In my thirty three years of experience-"_  
_"Thirty eight."_  
_"What?"_  
_"We figured you were about thirty eight, Peter. Remember?"_

And any passing person wouldn't bat an eye at his questions.

_"Isn't the rent due in like three weeks?"_  
_"No, it's due tomorrow."_

And Juno knew. Living in the streets might make someone forget their age. Constantly traveling between stars may make weeks and months seem meaningless. But there was more to this. More than his partner was letting on.

  
When Juno arrived home that evening, there was a half glass of juice sitting in the sink and no signs of Peter. As quiet as a thief in his own home, he edged his way to the bedroom. It was empty too. Peter was home yesterday but had now vanished. If this was another time, Juno might of been angry. He might have been furious. He might have emptied his liquor cabinet. If this was another time.  
The door to the closet was closed. An observation that was redundant to anyone but those who have seen Peter at his worst. A closed closet door means something is wrong. A glass with a drink still inside the sink means whatever was wrong happened fast. Peter, like Juno and everyone else, has tells that were uniquely him. Tells that he cannot change no matter how many faces he wore or names he's called.  
Juno made his way to the closet door and knelt in front of it. Rubbed the hard painted wood with both hands. They decided previously that knocks were too loud and too jarring for when Peter was in the closet. Loud and jarring noises made him stay in the closet longer. So Juno rubbed the door, but no reply came. A rub less than ten seconds meant he needed more time. A rub more than ten meant he was ready to come out. No rubs means something is so wrong that he can't rub the door.  
Or that he's asleep on a pile of dirty clothes as Juno came to realize when he opened the door. There lied the long body of Peter Nureyev, scrunched up to fit in a closet half his size. Knees to chest and arms thrown over his face. Just looking at him in this position made Juno uncomfortable. "Peter. Baby. It's time to wake up." Juno dared not to touch him. The closet, though shared by both, was Peter's area. Just like if Juno goes hide in the bathroom. No touching while in the area. Only if they come out and consent to it. Peter woke but didn't move. His hands clenched and released.  
"Hey Junebug." His voice like glass grinding against glass.  
"Are you comfortable? Would you like a couple of more shirts?" A forced chuckle blended into a slight giggle, a good sign. "I love you baby, reason why I'm going to force you into the shower later."  
"I..."  
"I know."

And Juno does know. But not all of it. Like how to help.

But that was going to change. Juno has never more determined.


End file.
